


OVERTIME

by P5soleilnoir



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Biting, Choking, Electric Torture, Enemies to Friends, Femdom, Forced Kissing, Gen, Goro Is Not Enjoying It, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Torture, Post-Engine Room, Recovery, Sexual Teasing – Female on Male, Traitor Yoshizawa Kasumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/pseuds/P5soleilnoir
Summary: When even he is certain that he should have died on that ship, Akechi Goro greets the realization of his survival with surprise. It turns out he was saved, saved by a girl he knows very well... but when his eyes meet this crimson gaze, Goro soon understands he might need to reevaluate his assessment. That girl is no savior – in fact, she might be the complete opposite. And Yoshizawa Kasumi is more than happy to demonstrate just how close he is to the mark... before aiming her sights at the Phantom Thieves.





	OVERTIME

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here's a new story that is very, VERY different from what I usually write, but I decided to play around with Kasumi before P5R comes out and shatters my characterization of her! Credit for the main idea goes to AstroThor on Twitter, who drew an [amazing Traitor!Kasumi picture](https://twitter.com/AstroThor/status/1122661257323208704) that instantaneously caught my eye and triggered a huge surge of inspiration in me. Please check out her Twitter for more P5-related art!
> 
> EDIT: Vana on Twitter drew a beautiful illustration for this chapter! You can [check it out here!](https://twitter.com/vanaaer/status/1144633453855424515)

****It was over.  
  
Everything was over.  
  
His plan, gone up in smoke. His conviction, left in tatters. His spirit, crushed in a thousand pieces.  
  
There was no point in claiming otherwise, no point in kicking and screaming. All he could do was acknowledge it. Here, in this desolate underground reminiscent of Mementos’ tortuous interiors, two hearts pulsed on with the same conviction:  
  
Akechi Goro had lost.  
  
And Yoshizawa Kasumi was going to win.  
  
“You know, Akechi-san, I gotta say—that little show you put up really was super cool! Berserking yourself is, like, a totally crazy idea!”  
  
Yoshizawa’s high-pitched laugh tinkled daintily across the deserted walls, a chime as delicate as it was dangerous. Goro had already heard a similar rot corrupting the most pleasant of roses in the most deceitful ways before, back when the silliest things mattered, _when everything still mattered –_ a girl in his second-year class, the self-proclaimed queen of the school whom popular like shunned admired and feared in unison. Her angelic smile concealed poison, her gentle persona stopping at nothing to crush those unlucky or bold enough to get in her way, sabotage, backbite, lie, a real wolf in sheep’s clothing.  
  
But if that girl had been a two-faced wolf, then Goro found the one before him was a pure monster.  
  
“And when you summoned that Persona—oh, that sure caught me off-guard! I’d never have imagined you would have more than one!”  
  
She giggled again, her sparkly eyes an eerie dissonance from the slow tapping of her rapier against her palm. Goro shot her a disgusted look that could have made most recoil. She wasn’t one of them.  
  
“Come on, Akechi-san~ Why are you keeping quiet?”  
  
Her knee bolted out of nowhere, a mere flesh-colored blur for the space of a heartbeat before it sank itself deep into his stomach. Goro sputtered, the air knocked out of his lungs, but she was on him before he could do more than take a couple of instinctive gasps.  
  
“Ah… Much better,” she cooed as she tightened her vise-like grip on his hair and yanked his head back, forcing a long hiss out of him. “See, it wasn’t that hard, was it?”  
  
The grotesque, decayed walls around glowed an eerie yellow from the neons that flickered feebly on and off. But dim as they were, the surroundings were not plunged in complete darkness, as if the strange purple tint pervading the air was source of light itself. The area seemed infinite, like a giant corridor, the both ends of which dying down toward inky blackness. There was not a soul around, be it Shadow or human, not a single trace that mankind even existed still.  
  
Nothing save for her. Save for him.  
  
He had woken up seated on a chair, wrists chained together behind its back, ankles restrained to its legs in the same fashion. His entire body was battered, still aching from his two fights with the Phantom Thieves, but they weren’t the ones to blame for the various tears and gashes his skintight suit suffered. Yoshizawa proudly took all the credit for that.  
  
She had also removed his mask while he was still unconscious, rendering any possibility to fight back null, as well as his helmet and the heavy neck brace protecting him from harm. There was something predatory about the way she observed the pale, quivering vein near his Adam’s apple.  
  
“Well, now that I got your voice warmed up,” — she tightened her fist upon his hair and pulled roughly from side to side, eliciting a cry of pain — “I really hope you’ll talk to me more. You were awfully chatty in the engine room, you know? I liked that!”  
  
She then manufactured a mock expression of recollection on her face – index finger pressing on her chin, puckered lips, eyes rolling upward, the picture of innocence and airheadedness worn as a treacherous mask. “Spitting all that venom at them, all determined to get rid of them, so completely certain they stood no chance against you… The list goes on.”  
  
On this, she released him – so harshly his head swung backward, the muscles of his neck sending a sharp jolt of pain to his brain in protest. He swore he heard something snap.  
  
“Heehee. It was really cute how you thought you had the upper hand back there.”

Goro threw her the dirtiest glare he could manage. She handwaved it with another giggle of hers before her blade caught him on his cheek, knocking his head to the side. A gash emerged, revealing a single drop of blood trickling from the broken skin.  
  
“Urgh…” he snarled, the taste of metal inside his mouth making him sick. “You bitch…”  
  
Yoshizawa giggled, once again – then slammed her elbow into his jaw. He gave another cry as she watched through smiling eyes a bruise rise where she had struck him.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, Akechi-san, is this a way to speak to a girl?” she purred, reaching out to caress his cheek like one would in order to soothe the wound, her gesture really motivated by the intent to jostle it instead. “What would your fans think if they heard you using that kind of language? I mean, discovering their precious idol is in truth a phony detective and on top of that super foul-mouthed? You’re _begging_ them to shun you into oblivion!”  
  
Goro gritted his teeth, hard. Confessing his worst fear to the Phantom Thieves after their final battle had been painful, like tearing his own heart open for them to see. And now, that girl – that bitch – was trampling over it all, using his deepest and most private feelings against him, manipulating his weaknesses to her advantage—  
  
“Oh? What’s that look for? Still got some fire in you?”  
  
Yoshizawa stared at him, chin high, head back. Goro’s defiant stare didn’t waver.  
  
“…Heh. You think you’re a big shot, dontcha? As expected from the great and amazing Akechi Goro!”  
  
She laughed, and slapped him across the face. The sound of palm meeting flesh echoed loud and clear, like a gunshot. He could feel a burning sting prickle his cheek as he spat blood to the side.  
  
“…Yeah, right! As if,” she chirped, winking at him while she sheathed her rapier. “I gotta be honest here, it was sooo funny watching you infiltrate the Phantom Thieves with the intent to betray them later, thinking to yourself how they were all just a bunch of tools… The tables sure have turned, huh?”  
  
She leaned forward, lifting a knee to rest it between his legs, and cupped his face in both hands. He tried to avert his gaze, but it was no use – she tightened her painful grip and tilted his chin slightly, forcing him to look at her. “Don’t worry, Akechi-san. Your attempt was honorable, but you still got a looongways to go. So just sit back, relax, and let the big boys show you how it’s done… or should I say the big girls? Heehee!”  
  
Goro’s heart gave a sudden jolt before starting into the beginning of a race. For the first time since he opened his eyes, unease crossed his mind.  
  
“What… do you mean?” he asked in a husky, very slow voice. Her sparkling speech was years apart.  
  
“Oh, come on, Akechi-san! Your detective talents might have been a sham, but you _do_ have a brain in that head of yours, right?”  
  
Yoshizawa's eyes glinted with devilish delight behind her ornate mask, cast in an ominous shadow. Her response only served to confirm the terrible chill of dread hammering against the inside of his stomach.  
  
“Come on, trying to kill the leader of the Phantom Thieves and pinning _your_ crimes on them all is like, such a surface-level plan! You gotta aim higher, Akechi-san!”

Goro heard, but didn't believe.

“No way… What the hell are you planning?!” he snarled as he struggled against his binds, his fingers curling up into fists behind his back. “What are you going to do to them?!”  
  
He wanted to say more, but she had another idea – white-hot pain erupted from his thigh, so excruciating that his mind went blank for one second. Yoshizawa had slammed her stiletto heel with all her might into his flesh, effectively forcing his outrage to die down in his throat and a scream to take its place. The sickening squelching sound that rang out as she slid out her heel left her imperturbable.  
  
“Someone’s getting fired up, huh,” she drawled coolly. “What’s wrong, Akechi-san? You’re not actually being worried about them, or are you?”

He couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. A quick and shallow panting was all he managed, his body’s natural reaction to an inhuman amount of pain that no one should ever have to endure, let alone cause in the first place.

“Oh, so that’s how it is. You do care about them.”  
  
A silence went by. Then, so unexpectedly Goro’s heart jumped, she threw her head back and roared with laughter.  
  
“Ah, this is so hilarious!” she chortled, arms clutching her stomach as she swayed on the spot. “You babbling on and on about how you were going to kill them all, how you didn’t need friends and teammates, how they were nothing but trash! But look at you now!”  
  
She removed her mask, wiping a stray tear before putting it back in place. Laughter was contagious, but Goro didn’t think he had ever felt so little like laughing in his short life.  
  
“Talk about being the worst traitor in the world! Who the hell heard of a killer that wants to be buddy-buddy with his targets? Are you saying you enjoyed being part of the team after all? You enjoyed being called _Crow?”_  
  
The way his expression darkened was not lost on her, prompting her to laugh with even less restraint. He could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut, desperate to block out her voice, but each giggle leaving her mouth felt like one more laceration across his chest.  
  
It seemed as though her glee lasted forever before she finally quieted down. Her shoulders shook less and less, until they were perfectly still once more. Her hilarity faded, leaving in its wake a blank, flat canvas.  
  
“…Anyway,” she said at last, breaking the all-encompassing silence that had settled in, “to answer your question as to what I’m planning to do to them…”  
  
She leaned in forward, so close he could see his broken reflection staring at him through her eyes. Her lips edged to his ear and she spoke in a whisper, her exhale tickling his skin. “…That, my fallen little bird, is for you to find out… should you live long enough to have this chance.”  
  
Another moment of stillness befell them. Only then did he realize how fast his heart drummed on.  
  
“I won’t let you,” he finally snarled, his breathing ragged and strained. “I’ll expose you for what you really are…”  
  
For a moment, Yoshizawa remained rooted to the spot, eyes wide and lips parted. She looked as though she had been the one on the receiving end of an unexpected slap. She blinked once, then twice, her big crimson gaze fixing him in stupefaction.  
  
Then she burst out laughing again, her mirth so great it sounded almost like she was screaming.  
  
“You’re, you’re kidding, right? I mean, you’re listening to yourself, right?” she squealed, pressing her palms against her cheeks in that mock harmlessness of hers. “You’re saying it like you even _could_ just get up and warn them!”  
  
Without warning, she grabbed his face in both hands once more, directing his eyes into hers. Her amusement was gone as fast as it had come.  
  
“Looks like I overestimated your brains, Akechi-san. I can’t believe you’d say something so stupid,” she drawled coldly, spreading his legs open with her knee and keeping it in between them for the second time. “Like assuming you’ll make it out of here alive, for starters.”  
  
Her tone was chilling. A dark shade overcast her eyes even as she released him.  
  
“Though if you’re that confident you can escape and warn them, go ahead and try, I’ll watch… But do you seriously think they’ll believe what _you_ have to say, of all people? A liar, faker, cheater and murderer?”  
  
Goro bared his teeth, breathing becoming harsh again. He struggled to find a convincing comeback, but his mind failed him.  
  
“And _unlike you,”_ she went on, putting a great emphasis on her words, “I have done nothing that could betray my true intentions to the Phantom Thieves, so good luck convincing them the oh-so-cute, adorable and talented _Kasumi-chan_ is scheming something behind their backs! Yeah, that totally won’t fall flat!”  
  
Her giggle died down, though her amused smile remained.  
  
“But you know… Assuming you do manage to escape, and that you do get some crazy idea in that head of yours… I think I should let you taste a little sample of what I have in store when I inevitably get my hands back on you again. Just in case the impossible happens, you know?”  
  
A crease formed between Goro’s eyebrows, prompting her to laugh once more as she elaborated.  
  
“Oh, you know what I’m talking about… Like, you're aware touching a hot plate is dangerous, right? Because you got badly burned as a kid while putting your hands all over one? The shock is what dissuades us to do the same thing again.”  
  
Goro’s pulse quickened. He knew what was coming. He knew, yet couldn’t believe.  
  
“Hehe, that’s right. A little _shock_ might be exactly what you need… to keep yourself in check.”  
  
“No… Wait—”  
  
A scream replaced the end of his plea, long and agonizing even as she increased the voltage of the taser she had retrieved from her pocket. She drove it violently into his side, relishing the strong reactions she forced out of him. She probed out various areas, the crook of his elbow, his inner thigh, his ribs and sides, around his Adam's apple – Goro thought he was going insane, every last nerve sending thousands of unbearable signals to his brain, causing it to overheat and short-circuit, there was no way he would survive this—  
  
“That’ll do, I guess. For now.”  
  
Humming to herself, she nonchalantly tucked the taser back into her pocket, then threw him a curious look. He was a panting, disheveled mess by that point and yet, broken and exhausted as he was, the combative glare in his eyes remained.  
  
“Why… are you doing this…? What’s the point in saving my life if you are going to kill me anyway…?”  
  
“Why, because I couldn’t let you die without teaching you a little lesson first, of course!”  
  
Her response was so spontaneous that he couldn’t help but be taken aback. He lifted very heavy, very dull eyes at her, not comprehending. “What… do you—”  
  
“I’ll tell you what I mean,” she cut off, a red flare flickering in her eyes. “The thing is, I joined the Phantom Thieves solely for my own gain—I couldn’t care less about them. A bit like you, actually~” — she stuck out her tongue at him in mischief — “Everything was going perfectly, you know? I infiltrated them without a hitch, we were stealing hearts left and right, I couldn’t have asked for a better scenario. But then…”  
  
Her voice trailed off as she gauged him. Goro blinked wearily, the soreness of his body growing more unbearable by the minute.  
  
“But then, you showed up. With your plan to kill Joker and have the Phantom Thieves on the run.”  
  
Her finger slid along his neck, tracing down his chest tentatively before stopping on the thigh that wasn’t wounded. She eyed the tight belt pinching into his flesh, examining it cautiously. Then, she unfastened it, and slowly, nonchalantly wrapped it around his neck. Goro’s breathing grew louder, faster, his insides squirming in anticipation of the worst to come.  
  
“The Phantom Thieves knew what you were planning to do, so they prepared in consequence, but still… their counterplan worked only thanks to sheer dumb luck, there’s no point in even thinking otherwise. There were like dozens of things that could have gone wrong, and if even a single one of them did, you would have succeeded. Now that would have seriously pissed me off.”  
  
The belt around his neck tightened slightly. Goro’s head began trembling out of his volition, but settling down was physically beyond his power in that moment. His body almost felt like it was acting on its own, trying to get away from her, to put as much distance as possible—  
  
He didn’t get the chance to finish the thought before she gave the belt a sudden tug and squeezed, squeezed so hard his head fell back and his eyes flew open, his throat choking out strangled gasps that begged for the air she was mercilessly depriving him of.  
  
“Who the hell do you think you are, getting in our way like that, Akechi-san?” she snarled, the honey entirely gone from her voice, now replaced by a vengeful growl. “Do you have any idea what would have happened to our plan if the Phantom Thieves went missing in action? Do you really think I would let you ruin everything we worked for those entire months?!”  
  
Goro didn’t think it was possible and yet, she managed to tighten the belt even further along his neck, as though she were more interested in snapping it rather than merely choke him to death. He could feel the blood drain from his face, but not just that – saliva was dripping from his lips and onto his jaw, thousands of spikes seemed to dig at the inside of his throat, his entire body jerked more than it shook, falling prey to uncontrollable quakes. His surroundings were starting to swim all around him, flickering darker and darker, that was it, he really was going to die here, all alone and forgotten, without anybody caring—  
  
It was when he nearly swung over the edge of unconsciousness that she miraculously released his neck. He could hear her monologuing still, though what she was saying exactly was lost on him, submerged in the numbness of his fleeting mind.  
  
“…So yeah. That’s why I think you should know your place a little better,” was what he managed to gradually pick up. His returning sight allowed him to perceive that she was watching him stone-faced even as he gasped for air like a desperate man. She had discarded the belt to the side. “Think of this as your punishment.”  
  
Goro wheezed and sputtered as he swayed forward, eyes still wide, a thin sheen of sweat broken across his face. His chest rose and fell erratically, quivering with each of his coughs.  
  
“Hey. Are you listening to—”  
  
“So you’re not… acting on your own, is that it…?”  
  
Yoshizawa paused. She tilted her head aside, her face the definition of innocence again. “Hm?”  
  
“You said… You said ‘we’,” he panted, half-lidded eyes rising laboriously to meet her gaze. “And you used ‘they’ while referring to the Phantom Thieves… which means you’re not including them in your ‘we’. You’re not a lone wolf, I’m sure of it… There’s someone else out there working with you… trying to manipulate the Phantom Thieves…”  
  
She contemplated him for a moment, features unfathomable. Then, very slowly, a tiny smile fleeted across her face.  
  
“…Oops. I messed up, didn’t I? Heehee,” she said, giving herself a tiny, silly smack on the head. “Looks like the phony detective might have some legit skills after all. I like that, you know!”  
  
She brought her hand forward, caressing his split lip with her thumb – smearing blood all around. “Well, it’s okay. Not like you’ll see the light of day again, so…”  
  
All of a sudden, her expression changed. Goro blinked wearily, wondering if he was truly seeing what he thought he did – there was no mistaking that flash of _seduction_ stealing over her features for the space of a heartbeat. But before he could follow that thought further, she did the unexpected, way more out there than anything he could have imagined.  
  
She lifted her foot, laying it gently on top of his crotch.  
  
“Hey, Akechi-san, I was wondering…” she began, her lips parted in a slight smirk. “Are you still clinging to some stupid hope right now? Do you believe someone will waltz in there and fly to your rescue?”  
  
The pressure upon him intensified, like a very slow, torturous massage. Goro stared at her leg, a frown etched along his face, his breathing heightening as a layer of heat traveled to his cheeks. “H-Hey, cut it out…”  
  
“Who are you hoping will come save you?” she insisted, utterly ignoring his plea. “Noir? Skull? Panther? …Joker, maybe?”  
  
The mention of Joker’s name in those circumstances was like a whiplash. Goro let out a low whine, which she interpreted as a sign of admittance.

“Ha, I knew it,” she chirped as she stretched her leg back – he was about to let out a sigh of relief – and climbed on top of him to straddle his lap, earning a surprised, strained gasp. “So that’s how it is, huh? You’re desperate for your _boyfriend_ to save you.”

“…Stop spewing bullshit,” he snarled, lifting a feral scowl at her even as he attempted to ignore the agonizing friction of her body against his own.  
  
“Hehe. Come on, Akechi-san, I got you all figured out. I bet you’re still a virgin too, saving yourself for Amamiya-senpai!”  
  
Her legs tightened around his lap, trapping him even more than he already was. She grabbed his face for the third time, pulling him closer gently – lovingly.  
  
“Well, since I want to teach you a lesson you won’t forget, I figure I might as well take every single thing I can from you… and I do mean everything…”  
  
“What the hell are you talking a—”  
  
His sentence ended on a muffled exclamation of shock. Her lips, her lips were pressing against his, absorbing all of his rational thoughts, rendering his mind a foggy, absent concept. She grasped a fistful of his hair upon realizing he stubbornly refused any form of intrusion, earning a pained gasp and more importantly the access to the inside of his mouth. Her tongue slipped in, finding his own, jabbing, tickling, probing it.  
  
“S—Stop—”  
  
Goro pulled his head away, but she grabbed it back with a vengeance before forcing herself on him again. In clear retribution for his behavior, she bit down on his injured lip, hard enough to draw blood and wrench yet another yelp out of him. He whimpered against her mouth, feeling saliva trickle down his chin once again, desperate to escape her – and when she wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed, he only had time to let out a surprised cry before his air supply was completely cut off.  
  
He sputtered, hacked and retched even as she kept exploring his mouth, apparently indifferent to the point of eeriness. His body writhed, seized by violent jerks, the chains digging into his ankles and wrists. Pain was everywhere, chest, thigh, head, torso, arms, legs, overwhelming him with so many sensations at once that when she finally unwrapped her hands, he didn’t realize he could breathe just yet.  
  
“There! Now Amamiya-senpai will never get to be your first,” she said, her slight panting highlighting the insanity of her eyes. “Ah, and before I forget…”  
  
Goro inhaled then exhaled, slowly. His broken eyes looked up, the glint in their depths finally gone. But all of a sudden, they shot open, accompanied by a cry of agony – she had sunk her teeth in the crook of his neck, biting hard before nibbling, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. Goro struggled and thrashed around, screaming at her to just stop, but each of his pleas seemed to encourage her more; it felt like hours ticked by before her assaults softened into feathery, tickling kisses. His entire body was covered in goosebumps when she was finally satisfied, yanking his head back so that she could admire the obligatory mark she had branded him with.  
  
“Phew, that’s what I call a job well done,” she purred, turning a blind eye to the quivers running along his weakened frame. “Thank goodness your helmet and neck brace are removable. They would have sooo gotten in the way.”  
  
Goro didn’t react. His vacant gaze conveyed nothing beyond exhaustion, not fear, not despair, not even fury. Yoshizawa was about to speak when—  
  
“Get… Get rid of me already.”  
  
She blinked at him. Then smiled.  
  
“No can do~” she cooed as she rose, stretching her long legs with grace. “I told you, didn’t I? I decided you wouldn’t die just yet. That’s why I saved you, remember? Because your time’s still not up.”  
  
“If you… If you don’t… If you don’t get rid of me, then—”  
  
“Are you ready for _overtime,_ Goro?” she exclaimed cheerfully, and the use of his first name caught him so off-guard that his breath stuck itself in his throat before he could finish. “There are still plenty of things I wanna do with you. Like a little game, for starters!”  
  
With this, she retrieved the taser. A sly, cat-like smile brightened up her face.  
  
Goro stared. His shattered mind wasn't functioning properly enough to let him express any form of emotion anymore.

“Let’s see… 50 000 volts? 100 000 ? 150 000? Which one first? Would you rather start small and end big, or the opposite?”  
  
He didn't know. He didn’t care. There was nothing left in him, hardly more than a human shell.  
  
_I deserve this._  
  
He closed his eyes. His heart began to trot, then jogged.  
  
_This is retribution. For all the crimes I committed._  
  
The telltale buzz of the taser rang out. Its pitch was getting higher and higher, signaling the incoming shock. He squeezed his eyes tighter.  
  
_I just hope that with this, I can finally make amends. I can finally give back what I took._  
  
A silence went by. Goro tentatively cracked one eye open, wondering why the delay.  
  
_Do you think I’ll be saved then? …Ren—_  
  
All he got for an answer was an electric shock, so excruciating he instinctively screamed a long, primal howl. Every last of his muscles tightened, contracted and convulsed in rapid succession, sending uncontrollable jerks across his entire body. The ordeal seemed to go on forever, forcing him to tear down his throat through his voice, droplets of blood escaping his gaping mouth. Then, the sensation stopped as suddenly as it had hit him, and Goro knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at [my Twitter account](https://twitter.com/p5soleilnoir) if you're interested in my fanfic updates, sneak peeks of future stories, chatting with me, or otherwise seeing 99% of Goro pictures and content!
> 
> [My profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P5soleilnoir/profile) is regularly updated in accordance with my current and future projects, so feel free to check it out every now and then!


End file.
